Steal His Heart
by Miss-Hello-Kittys-Bow
Summary: What happens when Sara come to the castle and tries to steal Yuuri away from pour Wolfram. Will true feeling be relieved? What trickery will Sara pull now? Lucky enough Wolfram has two friends to stand by his side. Full summary inside.


Summery – What happens when Sara come to the castle and tries to steal Yuuri away from pour Wolfram. Will true feeling be relieved? What trickery will Sara pull now? Lucky enough Wolfram has two friends to stand by his side. Wolfram X Yuuri, Conrad X OC, Gunter X OC, and a little Gwendal X Anisana. Rated M for later use. XD.

Disclaimer – I do not own Kyo Kara Moah, If I did there would be Yuuram sex all over the place.

Also I know most people hate OC's But I am writing this for me and a friend so if you don't enjoy are OC's you can go... not read this fanfiction. One more thing sorry, this is my first fanfiction that I am posting so please be nice if you could.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter One

Arrival

Sitting at the table in Gwendal's office Yuuri lightly tapped his finger on the table as he looked over the a new proposal. Yuuri had taken to working in Gwendal's office because there he could get help, it was taking Yuuri longer then expected to catch on to the whole being a king thing. "Would you stop that!" Wolfram yelled slamming his hand down on Yuuri's tapping one braking the silence in the room. Black eyes quickly shot up at the blond haired boy who as sitting on the table next to the boys large stack of papers. Yuuri fought back slight blush that was trying to come to his cheeks from the warms of Wolfram's hand on his.

"Would you two stop all this fighting" Gwendal spoke in his deep focused tone not looking up from his paper work. "If I hear one more outburst you will both be ban from my office" Chuckling softly in the corner, though openly admitting it might cause him a bit of trouble, Conrad, had always gotten a kick out of the two boy's little unknowing love fights.

Rushing over Gunter grabbed the younger brother by the shoulders and away from the table, "How dare you hate His Majesty's, thoughtful tapping" Gunter spoke pulling away from his younger brother and rushing over to the young king grabbing his hand and examining it. "Did he hurt you? I could never forgive the brat if he had," Turning his head to glare at Wolfram for a moment.

The violet haired mans glare was cut on by some one walking in to the room, the man was bald and in full armor as always. "Your Majesty a letter has arrived for you" Dicascos walked in to the room ad handed the black haired king a letter, that was addressed personally to him.

Ripping open the letter, Yuuri had to focus to read it and to be honest he really couldn't, pushing him self out of the chair he walked over to Conrad and handed it to him he got the drift and started to read the letter aloud. "My Dear Yuuri" He read aloud and you could almost feel Wolfram's glare it the paper, it was surprising that the paper didn't burst in to flames. "I am very honored to to receive your invitation to the Demon Kingdom, I have set out immediately and am traveling only with Belius. By the time the time you receive this letter, I should not be far off. I am sorry for the short notice, I was just more then excited to see you again. Eagerly waiting to see you again, Sara"

The blight smile that was now place on Yuuri's face did nothing but make Wolfram's glare more intense. "Are you sure this is still a good idea Yuuri" He spoke softening his look when he turned his gaze to the black haired man.

"Of course! He is my friend, and I am getting sick of you all doubting him, I know you care but I care bout him, and I know he a good person. I want him here" As the king spoke he didn't take his eyes off of Wolfram's. The other four men in the room stayed silent, in the slight awkward tension.

Turning his gaze off of the boy, Wolfram looked at the floor his fist clinching. "If that is what you want!" He almost yelled and was about to rush out the room.

"Wait there is a letter for you as well" Decascos informed the blond who was now next to the door, holding out the letter. The angry blond snatched the letter causing the bald headed man to flinch a bit. Ripping the letter open he quickly looked is over and in a moment his anger was lessened, not fully gone but less. "It seems that I am to have guests as well." Wolfram spoke with a slight smirk and placed the letter on the table before walking out the room, and yelling for the maids to have a room made up.

Walking over to the table Gunter picked up the the letter quickly glancing over it, a slight flush formed on the mans pale cheeks. "I-i am sorry your Majesty but I must be going!" He yelled placing the letter down and rushing out of the room, his violet licks flowing as he quickly ran down the hall "Ahh, I must prepare!"

With a chuckle Conrad grabbed the letter off the table and glanced over it. "Well what does it say, Conrad?" His elder brother asked from his desk.

"It would seem we are having three guests this week, the Monroe sisters will be joining us as well" When he spoke a slight smile played on his lips.

"Who are they?" Yuuri asked sitting back down at the table, he wanted to finish his work before Sara arrived that way he wouldn't have to wait for Yuuri.

"More trouble is what they are" Gwendal said with a huff and standing up from his desk. "Every time they come around it is usually a big nuisance" With that the grumble made is way out of the office leaving Conrad and Yuuri.

Yuuri had a slightly puzzled look on his face when Conrad finally spoke up. "The Monroe sisters, Airabella and Stormii have been friends of Wolfram's since he was very young." Conrad sat across from the king who was intently listening, "The two girls are well acquainted with the four of us because of how long they have been friends with wolfram, they usually come around to visit once every five years or so." He informed the kind with a slight smile on his face.

"Wow if you are all close with them, they must be great people I am very excited to meet them" Yuuri spoke smiling before looking back down at his paper work.

Yuuri worked hard to get what he needed done, with Conrad standing guard. Though It took him a bit longer to finish then normal because he would become distracted by the uncommon hustle and bustle of the impending guests. "Finally done" Yuuri spoke standing up from his chair and stretching his arms over his head. Conrad pushed off the wall he had been leaning against and walked over to the door as Yuuri made his way the same detection. When they had both left the room Yuuri spoke "I am so glad to be out that room" He smiled up at Conrad as the elder brown haired man let out a small chuckle and the boyish aptitude of there king.

When the two men had gotten half way down the hall and soldier came up to them and stood at attention, before speaking. "Your guest is here Highness"

"Thank you! No more that Highness though" Yuuri said lighting up and picking up is pace towards the front gate. Conrad seemed to keep up with the young king easily, despite the change in the boys pace. "SARA!" The black haired boy yelled as we walked out the door to see the blond king stepping out of a carriage with Berius' standing on the ground waiting for the young king to finally step down. Both men looked over to see king Yuuri waving with his entire arm and walking toward them, Conrad at his side like usual.

"Good to see you Yuuri" Sara spoke as the boy got close enough then pulled Yuuri in to a hug. Slightly shocked by the embrace Yuuri didn't move for a moment but then hugged the other man back causing the blond to smirk, almost evilly.

When the boys pulled apart Yuuri smiled in his normal sweet way. "I will show you to your room and then around the castle, sound good?" He asked as he grabbed the blond hand and pulled him toward the entrance. "I am so glad you are here" The black haired boy spoke when they entered the building there two body guards fallowing quietly after.

As they walked down the hall they nearly ran in to Gunter who came rushing down the hall, Yuuri watched as the man rushed past. It was odd for Gunter to be this frazzled, Conrad let out a chuckle at his brother. "What is with all the commotion, I hope this is not all over me?" Sara said but being the man that he was he really did hope it was about him and Yuuri had planed something.

Looking over at the other man Yurri smiled the spoke "Not all, though we did have to rush to get your room ready" They turned down other hall as Yuuri continued to speak. "Turns out Wolfram is having guests as well. I am very excited to meet them"

"Oh" Was all Sara said he had to hide his disappointment in not being able to get the complete focus of Yuuri this week. Not that he actually would with that Wolfram around, Yuuri being engaged bugged Sara. What bugged him even more was what he saw when Yuuri and Wolfram where around each other, he knew they where close and he hated Wolfram for it, good thing Sara could hide his true feeling well. This week was his chance though Sara was going to make Yuuri his.

When Yuuri had finished showing off the castle to Sara they made there way to back to the front. "Well that's it" Yuuri smiled as he headed out the doors in to the front courtyard.

"Very beautiful, as I would expect from you Yuuri, the castle reflects you" This earned the blond haired boy a glare from Wolfram who was leaned against a pillar near by, but the black haired boy just smiled at the hidden complement and told Sara that he had not built it.

Gunter was pacing around in the courtyard mumbling to him self then he spoke louder. "They are late!" He nearly yelled in a distraught tone.

"They are always late!" Wolfram yelled pushing off the pillar and walking over to stand next to Yuuri who was looking at the lavender haired man.

"Is he going to be okay?" Yuuri asked almost to the group of people.

Wolfram let out a huff and then Conrad spoke "Yes he will be fine, don't worry to much. You see Gunter and one of the sisters have been flirting for years but neither one of them will admit that they like the other, so w his always very anxious when he knows they are coming."

"Humph, its stupid if you ask me, I think they should just tell each other, but Gunter is baby and well you know how Stormii is" Wolfram spoke in his normal bratty tone looking back at Conrad who merely nodded.

Gunter come a a halt as a carriage came in to the courtyard. Like out of no where Gwendal let out a huff and started to walked down toward the new guests ride, fallowed by a beaming Wolfram. Opening the door Gunter held out his hand for the young lady inside. A pale hand was placed in his and a girl with dirty blond hair come out of the carriage stepping down on the ground. Her hair was pulled back with a black ribbon, and she wear a knee length black summer dress and slight blush was present on her cheeks.

"Miss me Gunter?" She asked her tone playful as she looked up at the older man, her hand still in his even though she was safely on the ground.

"Every minute my lady" Gunter answered back pulling her hand up to his lips and kissing it softly. A giggle came from the girl as she turned to Gwendal who was holding his arm out to help the other girl.

"Thanks for helping my sister Mr. Grumpy" The blond haired girl said with a laugh earning a grunt from the elder man.

Conrad's eyes focused on the door as of the carriage and another pale hand came out and was placed in on Gwendal extend arm. This time a girl in white summer dress come out her hair was long and a light shade of pink. She nodded a thank you to the elder man and then a bright smiled come on her face. "Wolfy!" She ran over to the boy and tossed her arms around him pulling him a in to a hug.

Yuuri couldn't help but feel a bit shocked and slight upset about this, he had never seen any one hug Wolfram that way, even he didn't do that and something about someone hugging the blond boy so tightly rubbed Yuuri the wrong way. He pushed that aside and started to make is way down to great the new guests, Conrad fallowing after. "Pleased to meet you I am Yuuri" He spoke to the two girls who where now standing next to Wolfram.

"I am Airabella and this is my sister Stormii" The pink haired girl spoke to the black haired man .

"Good to meet you to your highness" Stormii spoke smiling and at the boy.

"Oh, and this is Sara" Yuuri spoke pointing to the long haired blond who was walking to meet them a smiled on his face. The two girls looked at the boy then exchanged looks with each other before the pink haired one leaned and and whispered something the the blond, luckily Yuuri had count non of this. "I still have to show Sara the garden so I will see you ate dinner?" He spoke to the girls, and they both nodded politely before the young king started to walk away with the blond and two body guards.

Airabella looked at Conrad as he walked away a soft blush on her face, then the brown haired man looked back and she looked down quickly, be she could have sworn he smiled at her. Suddenly the pink haired girl felt and arm nudge her. "Wolf is going to show us out room come on" Her sister said grabbing the younger arm and pulling her along as she fallowed Wolfram in to the Castle.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

What do you think? Good Bad? Let me know. But please be nice about it. If there are things I should change or do let me know your ideas. Thank you! 3


End file.
